


Good Vibes

by Band_obsessed



Series: Good Vibes [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, blowjob, im going to hell, vibrating cock rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Phil had actually agreed to Dan’s ‘challenge’, more like he woke up to a pair of lips around his dick and a vibrating cock ring slipped over his shaft as well as a burning need for release. Now, usually Phil would’ve just shrugged it off and become lost in the pleasure that his boyfriend was giving him, but he couldn’t help but notice that Dan also had an identical cock ring on and a spark in his eye that suggested something that Phil probably wouldn’t like.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Dan presents Phil with a challenge that he can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! xx

It wasn’t like Phil had actually agreed to Dan’s ‘challenge’, more like he woke up to a pair of lips around his dick and a vibrating cock ring slipped over his shaft as well as a burning need for release. Now, usually Phil would’ve just shrugged it off and become lost in the pleasure that his boyfriend was giving him, but he couldn’t help but notice that Dan also had an identical cock ring on and a spark in his eye that suggested something that Phil probably wouldn’t like.

 

“Good morning.” Dan murmured, removing his lips from Phil’s cock with a smirk, hand continuing to pump up and down nonetheless. Phil moaned and thrusted his hips up, hands fisting the material of the sheets beneath him as Dan ran his thumb through the slit of his dick, the vibrations shooting up his shaft, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Dan-” Phil gasped, words getting lost in a strangled moan as the younger boy once again returned his mouth to Phil’s throbbing erection. Swirling his tongue around the head, he popped his lips off once again as well as switching off the cock ring. He smirked when Phil let out a frustrated groan, his head falling back against the pillows irritably.

 

“Let’s play a game.” Dan whispered, pressing small kisses to the inside of Phil’s shaking thighs, hand still working over his length at a tantalisingly slow pace. Phil moaned and gasped, nodding before he could even think it through, craving any form of release.

 

“Fuck- yes! Just, God Dan, please get me off.” Phil whimpered, thrusting his hips up, fucking his cock into Dan’s palm greedily as he craved more and more. Dan grinned and removed his hand, watching as Phil complained loudly, hips searching for friction frantically.

 

“Uh uh. That would mean losing the game. You see, whoever can last the longest with these on,” Dan stated, pausing momentarily to tap the cock ring still around Phil’s cock, “gets to control the other for a whole day.” A shot of pleasure ran down Phil’s spine and straight to his cock as he thought about the idea of getting Dan to do whatever he wanted for a 24 hours.

 

“That’s hardly fair. You’ve already got me worked up!” Phil complained, panting slightly and pointing to his throbbing erection laying hot and heavy against his abdomen. Dan winked and leant down to give him a kiss before drawing back and switching on Phil’s cock ring, turning his own on after as well.

 

“Good luck, Philly, you’re gonna need it.” With that, Dan was gone, the door left wide open, vibrations shooting up Phil’s shaft once more and fuck, he had to distract himself before he lost something that had only just started.

***

 

“Oh, God.” Phil moaned, hands fisted at his sides as he tried to focus on making himself some cereal instead of the vibrations shooting up and down his leaking cock. After spilling half the milk, he decided to just eat it dry in front of the TV. Walking into the living room he saw Dan in a similar situation to him, except he had gone to the liberty of pulling on a pair of grey boxers and Phil couldn’t stop the little whine that made its way out of his mouth as he saw how wet the front of them were, a dark grey patch across the whole expanse of his clothed dick.

 

“Fuck.” Phil gasped and Dan’s head snapped up to look at him, smirking at his reddened cheeks and sweat slicked forehead before his eyes wandered down to his erection, unclothed and fully erect and suddenly it was Phil’s turn to smirk as the dark patch on Dan’s boxers grew slightly bigger.

 

“Ever heard of clothes, Philly?” Dan asked, trying his best to sound uninterested but the way his voice cracked gave him away, that and the way his hands were balled next to him on the sofa, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

 

“Yup, just decided to forego them, that’s all.” Phil replied cooly, mentally high-fiving himself as he managed to keep the desperation he was feeling out of his tone. Dan nodded slightly and shuffled around on the sofa, hips bucking up against his will as his eyes squeezed closed and Phil had to close his eyes and picture disturbing images to ward off the orgasm that was seconds away from crashing over him.

 

“You already close, Phil?” Dan panted, raising an eyebrow at him before trying his best to focus on the TV show playing in front of him. Phil followed his gaze and shoved a spoonful of dry cereal into his mouth, chewing as slowly as possible.

 

“You wish.” Phil scoffed, and honestly, he was a lot better at controlling himself than he originally thought, in fact, maybe he might even win this thing. He could see Dan’s hands still clenched in his peripheral vision, see his fingers twitching slightly, itching to touch himself and/or Phil. Taking a deep breath, Phil tried his best to steady his heart and get through his cereal without letting his eyes linger too long on Dan’s form.

***

 

If he thought he was going to win before, he was almost positive he was going to now. Dan was standing directly behind him in the kitchen, placing bowls into the sink when the idea struck Phil. Dan had never said anything about no touching, only that the person couldn’t come. With a devilish grin, he slowly inched his hips backwards, biting his lip when his arse came into contact with the front of Dan’s crotch. He could feel the hard outline pulsating against his skin, feel the vibrations steadily spreading out across his arse as he ground his hips down.

 

“Phil, fuck!” Dan moaned loudly, hips bucking forward uncontrollably, pleasure coursing through his bones as he finally, finally got the fiction he was so craving. Phil grinned once again and turned around so it was his hip that Dan was grinding against instead before leaning across to whisper into his ear.

 

“Looks like someone’s going to lose.” And fuck, Dan didn’t even care, he didn’t care if he lost because he was so hard and so desperate to cum that nothing mattered anymore. Just as he was to the brink of his orgasm, cock steadily pushing out pre-come, Phil winked at him and pulled himself away, leaving Dan twitching and gasping, need coursing through his blood stream.

 

“You fucking dick!” Dan exclaimed, reluctantly letting his hips buck into thin air as he tried desperately to obtain some form of friction.

***

 

Phil smirked to himself as he heard Dan clatter around in the kitchen, dropping basically everything he picked up due to a sheer lack of concentration on anything other than his extreme arousal. In fact, Phil would’ve probably even laughed or teased him about it if his own cock wasn’t still being all but abused by the constant vibrations.

 

Pulling out his laptop, Phil decided to watch a movie to try and take his mind off of his painful erection. Putting on his headphones, he slotted the DVD into his MacBook and tried to get as absorbed as possible into the plot line.

 

***

 

The distraction worked perfectly and soon all he could focus on were the characters and the story, throbbing cock all but forgotten. That was until Dan decided to intervene. Phil was so absorbed in the movie that he didn’t hear his bedroom door open, nor hear the gentle padding of feet across his carpeted floor as they made their way over to his bed. In fact, he only noticed that Dan was in the room when a pair of lips wrapped around the head of his dick, causing Phil to jump from a mix of surprise and pleasure.

 

“What the- Dan!” Phil groaned, pushing his laptop off of his lap and instead tangling his hands into Dan’s hair as the younger boy took him deeper and deeper, swallowing around him as best he could and fuck, Phil needed to get some goddamn control.

 

“Fuck, Dan. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? You couldn’t even wait until these damn things ran out of batteries, you just had to get off. You had to get me off, didn’t you?” Phil asked, pausing to look down, smirking when he saw that one of Dan’s hands was steadily pumping his own erection, almost subconsciously, “Come on Dan, I know you’re so close, come on, just let go, imagine how good it will feel. Come for me, Dan.” Phil whispered and he watched Dan moan loudly around his dick, his hand pumping faster and faster and faster until his body froze up in pleasure, cock pulsating as rope after rope of cum was shot from the slit, landing on Phil’s duvet, contrasting against the blues and greens. Dan bowed his head in ecstasy, Phil’s dick still remaining inside his now limp mouth, body trembling as he rode out the aftershocks with the vibrations.

 

“Oh God, Dan!” Phil gasped as he registered the image and fuck he was so close, so fucking close. He bucked up his hips into Dan’s mouth and that seemed to break the younger boy’s trance and soon he was taking Phil back down. That was all it took for Phil to finally release, hips bucking uncontrollably into the warm, wet heat that was Dan’s throat, cum spilling from his cock. Dan winced and pulled off of Phil’s cock, removing his own cock ring that was now becoming painful from overstimulation before removing Phil’s as well.

 

“Guess I won.” Phil muttered, opening his arms for Dan to collapse into, still panting slightly. Dan groaned and nodded, too tired to even attempt to form any words. Phil grinned down contently at him, brushing his fringe off of his sweaty forehead before leaning down to place a kiss to the now exposed skin.

 

“Sleep now.” Dan finally muttered groggily, nuzzling further into Phil’s neck, throwing his leg over Phil’s halfheartedly. Phil hummed in agreement and pulled Dan closer into his chest, carding his fingers through the strands of hair at the back of his head before sleep washed over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay (see you in hell btw)


End file.
